


Cotton Candy

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, TaoHun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao finds Sehun like freshly made cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cotton Candy  
> Pairing: Tao/Sehun  
> Genre: Romance, Fluff  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 1131  
> Summary: Zitao finds Sehun like freshly made cotton candy.
> 
> Posted also in my livejournal account: http://sunnyjjang.livejournal.com/1355.html

Zitao lies down, his back reclining on his seat. He gets the window seat this time after winning from a bet with Jongdae. He shuts his eyes, taking advantage of the then quiet surroundings. He slowly lets his body rest and his mind close. "Just a few minutes," he murmurs to himself and he drifts into somewhere far away, somewhere far more pleasant – Namsan Tower.

Zitao goes back to the day when he last visited the place. It was for an EXO Showtime episode, he remembers. He went there with his China line hyungs and the ever complicated BaekSoo couple. Although not every member was there, he was still happy. He never had the time to spare for trips like these. All because of his busy schedule. The mini trip to Namsan was a breath of fresh air for Zitao and everything was almost perfect, but one thing was missing. Sehun wasn't there. Sehun was missing. Sehun was somewhere else.

Zitao frowns in his sleep. His longing for his special somebody evident even in his sleep because that's how people miss people.

Missing someone special, someone so important, is not simply uttering words that you miss him, but more. You long for him - his illuminating orbs, his crinkly nose, his lovely smile. You desire for his intoxicating scent - the scent you're familiar of. You crave for his innocent touches, knowing how they used to linger on your body. But more than the little things, you miss the entire person himself. That's how you miss people, not by parts or chunks, but as the entire thing – the entrire package.

And that's how Zitao misses Sehun.

Zitao drowns into a deeper sleep or so he thinks. He suddenly sees Sehun with a smile standing opposite him. In Sehun's hands is a cake; in Sehun's heart is Zitao. The younger male utters a soft "happy birthday". Zitao flashes a smile and he flushes into a light shade of red. Zitao eyes the cake for a few moments and then diverts his attention back to Sehun. Zitao only needs Sehun for his birthday; the cake is just a bonus.

Zitao's eyebrows furrow at the sight of the imagery slowly fading, slowly leaving him. Sehun is disappearing. Zitao's hands reach out to Sehun – trying to grasp the younger male, hoping to make him stay. But it doesn't work.

Zitao is losing Sehun again.

Zitao loses Sehun at the same time he loses himself because that's how people lose people. They lose their own selves in the process.

Losing that special someone is like losing your own self. You lose a part of you that you have bestowed to another being. And no matter how you deny it, it still wounds you. Because losing is hurting and hurting is wounding you up and scarring you through. It cuts you then it sinks in, delving through your skin - piercing you and marking you.

Zitao doesn't want to lose Sehun... not now... not ever.

Zitao wakes up to the constant shaking of Jongdae. The light peers through his eyes and he sees his Jongdae hyung calling him out. "Tao ya, you need to wake up. You've been having one of your nightmares again." Zitao straightens up and sits normally, his senses reverting back to reality. He snaps back to real time, but he cannot deny the fact that he wants to just stay asleep, immersed with Sehun in his fantasy. Zitao suddenly hears a familiar voice – a familiar tone, but he shrugs it off. He might be going delusional again. But the voice grows louder.

Zitao looks around in search for the owner of that familiar voice but he cannot seem to find it. He sighs and goes to believe that he is imagining things again.

Because that's what missing and losing people do to us, they drive us crazy. They make us think about them like they’re the only things to be thought about. We resist yet, in the end, we give in and we think of them. They fill our minds a lot.

"Happy Birthday." Zitao hears the voice clearly and he looks to his right and his eyes widen in delight. He blinks a few times and even pinches himself. Maybe, this is another hallucination. He doesn't see his Jongdae hyung beside him but sees Sehun instead with a smile – a damn gonna-sweep-you-away smile and Zitao's hand involuntarily finds its way to the other male's face – landing on his cheek.

Sehun stays static, his smile never faltering and his body never moving

. His eyes curve into crescents when he sees the glisten in Zitao's orbs. The older male has always been the emotional one.  
"Is this real, Sehun? Are you real?" He asks but Sehun doesn't respond. He goes on staring at Zitao. "I think I am missing you too much. Oh my God. I think I am crazy." Zitao's hand falls from Sehun's cheek and he arrives to the conclusion that he has finally and officially lost it.

Sehun laughs. Zitao hears Sehun's laugh after a very long time and he gets all puzzled and confused. Sehun's hands take a hold of Zitao's face and he steadies it. "I am real, you dumb panda." Zitao tears up wanting to pull away from Sehun but the younger leans himself closer. "You're not going anywhere." Zitao nods and complies.

Sehun moves in a tad bit closer and Zitao is even more flushed. His eyes immediately close when he feels Sehun's breath touching his face. Zitao knows what is going to happen next.

Sehun's lips feel soft. Sehun's lips taste sweet. Sehun's lips are like freshly made cotton candy sold at amusement parks on a Sunday morning. Sehun catches Zitao's own pair with his own and it stays on them, he touches Zitao's lips and lingers on them. Zitao responds to this sweet ministration. He lets the taste of cotton candy give him the feelings of nostalgia and happiness. He lets himself get stuck in the moment. They let themselves stay in that Sunday morning. They let the moment do its magic because that's how people reunite.

People reunite like how the rivers connect to the sea. They become one and they become whole. They fit themselves together – they allow themselves, the puzzle pieces, to fall into their exact and original place.

Zitao is the first to pull away, not because he didn't want it, but because there is more to Sehun than just kissing. Sehun pulls Zitao's body closer to him, disregarding the barriers of the plane's seats and Zitao lets him. Zitao buries himself in Sehun's warmth – in Sehun's heat, and they remain still.

"I love you, Huang Zitao. Happy Birthday."


End file.
